


Fake and Fiction

by cinderthinker



Category: Mewgulf, ThaiBL - Fandom, Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Romance, TharnType, boyslove, lgbtqia, mature - Freeform, thaibl, universityAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderthinker/pseuds/cinderthinker
Summary: Gulf is terrified at how quickly he became close to Mew. He never really cared that much about love or anything related to that but this was the first time that someone challenged that notion. Now, he's not sure anymore why he was allowing this handsome and irresistible man to steal kisses from him and cuddle him like there's no tomorrow.Discover their love story through an Alternate Universe where they first met at Chulalongkorn University.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so maybe I'll just go crazy with the fluff and smut scenes. Next chapter will come up once I'm done polishing it. Hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> x cinderthinker

“You don’t have to do this. No one’s forcing you. I’m not forcing you. It’s okay.” Mew Suppasit said with the same twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at a one Mr. Gulf Kanawut. His already pale face appeared to be paler than the usual. He whispered this with a smile, but he knew that Gulf understood the desperation in his voice.

His arms were so eager to engulf Gulf in his embrace. He wanted to smother him with slow butterfly kisses starting from his forehead down to his pink plump lips, but he knows that he can’t. Not here, not now.

“Mew, I have to do this.” Gulf whispered back. His hands were going numb from the incessant shaking. 

He was absolutely terrified. 

Although the event was filled with screaming fans and a host encouraging them to continue their fan service, they could hear no one but each other.

Gulf felt the shivers slightly going away. As the corner of his lips slightly curled upwards, he politely signaled to the host that he wanted to say something. 

“Alright everyone, looks like Nong Gulf has something to say. Time to listen to our child.” The crowd laughed at how he referred to Gulf and proceeded to stay quiet.

Everyone waited in anticipation. Through the live recording shown through multiple social media outlets, everyone could see the sheen of sweat on Gulf’s forehead and the deep dip between his brows. He was usually composed, quiet, but still full of smiles. The viewers stopped for a moment and closely looked at him due to this unprecedented expression.

The crowd waited for the two tall figures wearing tan suits with black turtlenecks to speak. Gulf turned his head a bit to see Mew donning his usual out-of-this-world expression. Staring right through Gulf’s soul while biting his lip, frustrated at the situation but heart filled with love.

He nodded his head to give support and gave a smile which was exclusively reserved for Gulf. It was his smile. 

After nodding back with a body shivering from the fear and a heart raising from his Phi Khun’s warmth, he carefully spoke, 

“I would like to announce that Mew and I are officially dating. The moon is indeed beautiful tonight. So breathtaking that the world deserves to know.” He said with a shine in his eyes and with a small fragile smile. For such a tall guy, right at that moment, he looked absolutely small and afraid.

As the final word left his lips, the crowd went dead silent. 

Gulf felt the tears threatening to break free from his lower lashes. This had him bit his lower lip just to stop them from gushing out. Mew knew that Gulf rarely bawled out crying. Mew knew that his baby could feel immense pain without shedding a single tear and it would still break his heart nevertheless.

As Gulf froze from the fear, he immediately felt a warm body reaching out to him, veiny arms engulfing his person, with one hand caressing his back and another holding his right cheek. 

“Nong, look at me, please. It’s okay. The moon, the stars, the galaxies. Everything is beautiful.” Mew said with concern and affection in his eyes. He knew that once Gulf heard his favorite pet name from his Phi, it will ground him back. 

Hundreds of thousands of eyes were on them but right at that moment, the world blended together into one shade leaving them as the remaining real bodies in their world.

The older man’s fingers started playing with Gulf’s reddened ears, from the lobe up to the helix, with such a gentle caress. It was so intimate that the crowd and even the host was lost in their love.

After being entranced from the couple’s show of intimacy, everyone started screaming.

They were going crazy with such joy that if the host looked closely enough, he could see hearts in their eyes. The whole place was drowning in cheers, screams, and love for these two big babies. Everyone was losing their minds over Gulf saying that the moon was beautiful.

It was their thing. 

When they were asked by an interviewer how to say “I love you” without saying the words, Gulf said “The moon is beautiful tonight” instead. 

The crowd knew and their hearts felt the depth of their love for each other. It was truly a golden moment. Rarely did you see your ship really get together without force nor pretense.

As the couple broke off from their own world, they saw the crowd screaming with smiles and tears in their eyes. Some were even hitting their friends while shouting from the top of their lungs, “MewGulf! MewGulf! We love you!” This was more intense than the time P’Mame announced TharnType Season 2.

Gulf looked back at Mew with a smile outshining all of his previous smiles, even better than the one he had when they first saw each other in Chulalongkorn University. Before he knew it, Mew kissed Gulf with so much fervor but still handled him so tenderly, as if holding onto something fragile. 

Gulf was surprised but immediately responded back, Mew’s hand suddenly climbed up to his neck and played with the ends of his hair. The glint of his ring visible to the camera as the online viewers watched them with reddening faces. The interaction felt so private and intimate, they felt like they were intruding into something special.

Gulf smiled in their kiss, mouthing the words, “This is too much, Boo. We need to stop.” Mew regrettably stopped with a small pout which in return made Gulf laugh out loud. He whispered, “We’ll do more later.”

Mew’s kiss caused such a chain reaction that they were further drowned in the screams and fainting of their fans. 

Amid the noise, they mouthed to each other I love you.


	2. What Makes the Freshman Hoe a ‘Hoe’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It took a little longer than usual because I don't particularly like skipping detailed scenes in writing. I aim to be as immersive as possible. Sorry if my humor sucks, I was just writing out the scene that was playing on my mind (or maybe I just have terrible humor lol). Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> x cinderthinker

### Chapter 1: What Makes the Freshman Hoe a ‘Hoe’?

#### Two Years Ago

  
“My timetable is honestly the worst. I have morning classes as early as 7:00 AM, from Monday to Saturday. That is the very definition of hell on earth. Today is fucking Saturday and I need my sleep, Shine.” Gulf said while stressing the last part out and almost laying his slouched body on the whole bench.  
  
Chulalongkorn University was known to be an incredible and vast space in Bangkok with the ability to house thousands of students and faculty members. Its magnificent buildings were crafted with the finest cement, marble, and even gold.  
  
The pair could honestly go to more comfortable areas in the university, yet they chose to sit on a small narrow bench near their building.  
Shine just raised his left eyebrow as a response. Paired with his high narrow nose, translucent skin, and almond eyes, some people had this irresistible desire to stare at him. Being half-Italian and half-Thai made the shorter man look like a _‘character straight out a shitty YA novel’_ or as how Shine Saeueng liked to describe himself. 

Gulf continued his rant, “Who decided to make _Ajarn_ Inn ‘The Terminator’ the scheduler anyways? It’s like she’s intentionally doing these things to maintain her 90% failing-students quota. We should tell the Dean. This is injustice _na_.” 

“Literally the Dean of the Faculty of Engineering decided this, Gulf. The Dean, Gulf, who also happens to be Ajarn Inn’s husband. Good luck trying to convince _Naai_ Mokjok that his wife is a terminator—”

The significantly taller man slightly chuckled at the image of said teacher looking like the Terminator which made his friend glare at him. He continued,

“Besides, I don’t know why you’re so worried, you could literally sleep in all of your classes and still get high marks. It’s only the first week of the school year, you’re still adjusting. You got this.” 

Shine knew that Gulf was rarely this talkative, but his reserved personality seemed to take a step back as the nervousness was taking full frontal. 

“Hey there, Shine, Gulf. Looking sharp as gardening hoes, I see.” Suddenly a tall and muscular man sat between the two friends and placed one hand on Shine’s shoulder. 

Shone Ratiwatana was known for his incredible looks and humor so terrible that it’s actually good. People forgave his dad jokes for his shining brown eyes and sharp-as-knife jawline with a perfectly placed five-o-clock shadow. 

“Bitch, the only hoe here is you. Move away before I hit you with a real gardening hoe.” Shine aggressively said. Shone just laughed as he saw the shorter man trying his best to look intimidating. Suddenly, Shine took out a gardening hoe from his bag which made Shone take a double look.

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“From your mother’s—” Gulf immediately cut him off by carefully taking the gardening hoe Shine was using to threaten Shone with. 

“Shine, you’re making P’Shone scared. Don’t worry, Phi, that’s for his Gardening Club.” 

Shine just gave out a little smirk which made Shone blushed. For a man of his stature, the people around him thought that that was one of the most adorable things that they’ve ever seen. Gulf felt like he was looking at a golden retriever wagging its tail while playing with a black grumpy cat.

“Anyways, I have to go, lovebirds. My class starts in ten minutes.” Gulf passively said as he stood up and took his black leather satchel with him.  
Shine gave him a death glare and Shone just smiled like there was no tomorrow. 

~ ~ ~ 

“First question, what makes a chair a ‘chair’? Is it its four legs? If yes, then does that make a table a ‘chair’ as well?” An old man with little to no hair, slightly round eyes, and a jolly disposition asked. The wrinkles around Professor Arthit Co’s eyes became more prominent as he asked the question with such passion. 

His eccentric body language made the corner of Gulf’s lip slightly curl up. He enjoyed classes where teachers would passionately instruct students and focus on making the subject matter easily understandable. 

Gulf eagerly took notes and even recorded the class considering that this Professor was known to be an expert in Chinese Philosophy. 

As the lecture was just about to finish, Gulf felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Shine,

_Stop being a fucking nerd, Nong._

Gulf looked around to see if Shine was there but sometimes Shine liked messing with his mind. He rolled his eyes and replied with an angry emoji. After pressing send, he quickly scrolled through his Twitter timeline and saw one of his friends retweeting a video of a model or actor. It had the caption, Daddy Mew. 

Something about the model’s eyes caught his interest. The model’s stare was intense, and his eyes looked like never-ending pools of darkness, accentuated by its deep-set and distinct curves, the man gave out a mysterious vibe. 

Once lowering the volume of his phone and successfully maneuvering it to the side of his thigh so the professor won’t see, he played the video. 

Gulf was pleasantly surprised to see the handsome man who exuded pheromones and mystery suddenly giving out a big smile. It was adorable how some of his teeth peeked through his ruby lips and how his eyes almost disappeared because of the smile. 

Gulf rarely smiled except when he was with his close friends. He always had this blank look that appeared intimidating to others, but he honestly couldn’t control it. 

Sometimes he would just unconsciously raise or scrunch up his eyebrows which made strangers absolutely stutter.

But after seeing this video, he felt the uncontrollable urge to beam. He didn’t know why but the gap between the man’s brooding looks and adorable smile made him all warm inside. 

As he saw one of his classmates looking at him, he immediately dropped his smile and locked his phone. He felt absolutely mortified that someone saw him smile. 

He was scared to know if his classmate saw his retainers. He thinks that the retainers made his smile look unappealing. The young man just froze and looked away, looking terrified.

~ ~ ~

After finishing his three other gen-ed classes, Gulf went straight to the cafeteria because his stomach is planning to _kill itself_ from hunger. He usually had a protein bar here and there, but he didn’t want to look rude in front of his professors. 

His sister, P’Gift, did say that it was okay to eat in Uni while classes were going on, but he couldn’t risk it. 

Upon entering the cafeteria, he made a beeline straight to where Shine, Shone, and Lin were. As he reached their table, he saw the tall and lanky girl with sharply angled eyes and a bob cut. She was shuffling around Shine as she stopped him from hitting Shone. 

“Sweetie, I love you and you know that but you’re near to becoming a psychopath. My family may be in the military but homegirl can’t break you outta prison.” Lin said while embracing Shine. 

They both knew that Shine only reacted violently with Shone because he didn’t know how to handle his emotions. 

Gulf and Lin knew but Shine and Shone didn’t. It was interesting how two people who clearly like each other can be as dense as red bricks.

“Hey, Gulf. _Nong_ Can said that you guys need to go to the freshmen welcome orientation later. I know you hate big crowds and you don’t even know what alcohol tastes like, but this is the best time to get used to Chula.” Lin said with desperation in her eyes.

She was near to begging on her knees because her girlfriend threatened to cut down her Animal Crossing time if she failed to bring the three younger guys with her. 

“I don’t know, P’Lin. Crowds just aren’t my thing.” He admitted as he sat down and brought out his compact lunch box. He was happy to see his steamed and salted chicken breast and broccoli.

“Come on _na_. Shine and Shone already agreed. It’s going to be fun. I mean you need to learn to drink sooner or later. We’re going to get fucking sloshed.” 

“That sounds like a terrible idea.” As a health freak, he found the idea of drinking to the point of alcohol poisoning unappealing. Shine suddenly cut in, 

“Gulf, they have unlimited spicy seaweed as one of the snacks.” 

“I’m in.” It didn’t even take Gulf half a second to decide. Ever since going to South Korea, he developed this unhealthy obsession with spicy seaweed and kimchi. Considering that he was already obsessed with spicy food, Korea was just a blast.

“What the hell, Gulf? I was pitching rare freshmen experience and I lost to fucking seaweed.” Lin said while playfully slamming her hands on the table, making other students look at their direction.

It took them a couple of seconds before turning their heads because Lin’s noisy group was filled with good looking people. One student whispered to another,

“How can they just sit there and look like a university brochure? Chula sure has a lot of gorgeous students.” 

The other student agreed while admiring the group where the girl was playfully shouting at the tall young man with tan skin and intimidating good looks. The man had such an incredible presence with his untamed mane, prominent jawline, and breathtaking smile. 

After silently looking at them for a couple of seconds more, they finally turned their heads. While facing the other side of the group, they saw a figure walking through the parking lot through the cafeteria window.

“Oh my fuck, look, it’s Mew Suppasit.”

“Damn, I’m straight as hell but dude can like _crush me_ between his thighs and I’d still say thank you.” 

“Literally, bro. Some girls are even holding his picture and touching it like he’s the second coming of Christ.” The girl said while silently fangirling over the model and actor that she secretly admired.

~ ~ ~

#### Ainu’s Bar 7:30 PM

Gulf entered the student and faculty-filled bar with Shine and Shone. Everyone seemed to be so fashionably dressed, and quite eager to make friends and party all night.  
Meanwhile, the three young men just decided to wear graphic tees, regular sweats, and some white sneakers. 

The place had strobe lights, loud pop music, and towers of colorful cocktails. Everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives. 

The students were sitting in various tables cheering as they chugged their alcohol-filled glasses. Gulf slightly grimaced as he saw one student drink the whole thing and puke it back inside the glass.

“How can he be that drunk already? The party started at 6:30 PM. It’s only been an hour.” Shine looked fascinated instead of being disgusted. While he was distracted in his weird fascination, a muscular arm slowly wrapped around his shoulder. 

Shone had a small smile and lead the group of three to a table near the stage. There were two students there, Lin was hugging an adorable looking girl. The petite and adorable girl was whispering something to Lin while pleading with her doe eyes.

Lin just gave out a smirk and played with Can’s brown wavy hair. 

“Looking quite cozy, aren’t we?” Shone said as he sat down on the other side of the couple while dragging Shine beside him.

“Damn right, my baby’s out here looking hot, how can I resist?” Lin said with this lovestruck look on her face. 

“Okay, now that you’re here, let’s drink a couple of shots then let’s get you three introduced to your seniors.” Can said as she snuggled up quite comfortably in Lin’s embrace.

“ _Woo hoo_ , why don’t you just invite me to sing on stage while we’re at it.” Shine sarcastically said as he was cringing from the amount of socialization they had to do.

Suddenly, Can had this certain look on her face that said she was considering Shine’s words.

“Don’t even think about it, Can. I will literally bury everyone alive once they witness my terrible singing skills.” Shine said with a peculiar shine in his eyes.

“You say that as if you can actually do it. You have a plushie and American Girl collection in your room. You’re basically an infant.” A grin slowly formed on Shone’s face as he said the last few words.

“First of all, American Girl is a great way to show diversity and tell unrevised history. Second, that doesn’t mean jack shit. I mean, I can bury you for a start.” Shine said with scrunched up eyebrows.

Gulf laughed a bit and knew his friend was absolutely harmless. The dude hated abuse and even attended rallies against any form of abuse – physical, emotional, against a group of people.

He only made these kinds of jokes with his friends – who knew that he was just joking.

Gulf just patted his head and Can poured them their first set of teal-colored shots.

“Ugh, why does it smell like that? How can cocktails smell more alcohol-y than actual medical alcohol.” The tall man said with visible disgust on his features.

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Lin said with a giggle.

“Enough with the complaining, as long as y’all consenting, let’s get to the drinking.” 

“That was smart, babe. You should make campaign ads for beer companies. God knows they need it.” Can said as she gave a proud smile to her girlfriend.

“Alright, enough with the cuddle session and let’s get to the drinking.” Shone said with faux disgust.

They all raised their glass and downed the teal liquid.

Gulf felt so many things at the same time. First was the bitter taste of mixed alcoholic drinks. Second was his cheeks heating up, then last was the pineapple-like aftertaste.

“Ugh, fuck, that was disgusting. What’s in this?” Shine said as he looked like he was about to gag.

“I’ll tell you after you take five more shots.” Lin said as she took another quick swig. 

“Hits the spot. I can take five of these in one go.” She said while slightly slurring her words.

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Can said as she laughed at the taller woman. 

“To be honest, it’s not that bad. Questionable at first, but the aftereffects aren’t terrible.” Gulf said as Lin filled his shot glass with more of the teal liquid.

“Mhm. Go ahead, drink some more. You’ll feel happier in 10 minutes.” She responded.

“You make it sound like you’re writing a damn paper.” Shine said as he was quietly drinking half of his third shot.

“You’re so pretty, Shine.” Shone was practically turning red as he looked down at Shine. It was definitely a sight to see as the muscular man with tattoos and badass beard was babbling around Shine.

“Sure thing, big guy.” Shine felt his heart skip a beat but he appeared relatively relaxed on the outside.

“Wow, this is great. Can I have some more?” Gulf said as he was taking in his fifth shot.

“I mean it tasted horrible at first, but it just gets better.” He said while staring at his shot glass.

“Wait, why do I have two glasses?” He said while laughing at the sight.

His cheeks were completely red and his lips were glossy from the teal liquid. His environment slowly started to shift around.

“I think you need to slow down, sweetie. How about this, let’s go around and talk to our seniors, yeah?” Can stated as she took the pitcher away from Gulf. 

“Great idea, Can! You’re the best.” Gulf said as he stumbled to get up.

“Alright, alright. Hold onto me and Lin.” Can responded and held Gulf’s arm to help him maintain his balance. 

“How about you two?” Lin asked Shine and Shone who were really close to each other. Lin grinned as she saw Shone’s hand on Shine’s lap and Shine whispering something in Shone’s ear.

“Alright, looks like that’s a no.” Can said as she laughed with her girlfriend, but before they left Can quickly whispered to Shine, 

“Sweetie, if you’re not comfortable with this just say so, alright?” Shine warmly smiled in appreciation.

“Thanks, Can, but it’s alright I’m not that drunk.” Can and Lin just laughed and left with Gulf.

Gulf looked around the bar and he just felt so happy at how everyone was enjoying everything. The strobe lights made him dizzier but, for some weird reason, they just felt perfect at that moment.

As they got to the first table, Gulf felt like everything was turning around. He felt himself bobbing to a Blackpink song.

“Hi, Ann. This is Gulf and Lin, first years in the engineering department.” Can said as the table filled with seniors turned around.

Most of them paused to look at the gorgeous pair. 

“Mhm, hands-off Lin, sweeties. She’s my girlfriend.” Can started with a threatening smile. 

Lin responded with a slurred _baby_ and wrapped her right arm on Can. She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and looked back at the table. 

Some looked away at dismay and turned all their attention on Gulf. The smile he had earlier was completely wiped away as he felt the nervousness kicking in.

Although he looked intimidating to the seniors, they can’t help but appreciate his good looks. 

“Come here sit with us, Can. Nice meeting you, Gulf and Lin.” One of the seniors said. He was a pretty tall guy with a muscular figure. Gulf sat beside the guy and the couple sat on the other side of him.

“I’m Korn. I’m a fourth-year engineering student in Chula.” As Korn introduced himself, so did the other seniors. After the introduction, the table ordered a new set of shots. This time it had a yellow color.

 _Is this why they always show rainbows when people are puking in cartoons_ , Gulf chuckled to himself. Korn caught Gulf’s little smile and started to engage him on a conversation,

“So, why Chula?” Korn asked Gulf as he tied his hair into a man bun.

“Same reason as you.” Gulf replied which made Korn raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“And that’s?” He continued to probe.

“’Cuz _chulav_ it hehe.” Gulf said with a small smile at his questionable pun. Korn couldn’t hold it in and laughed at the incredibly corny pun Gulf mentioned.

Gulf responded with his own laugh and tucked one of Korn’s tresses behind his ear and asked with a low voice,

“I want to grow my hair too, but my mom says no.” He said with a pout. Korn got flustered a bit with the intimate gesture.

It was either Gulf was a natural flirt or he just genuinely wanted long hair. Before he could figure out, Gulf stood up and said,

“I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Before setting off, Can and Lin fist made sure that he wasn’t too drunk to go alone. After he left, Korn was left there absolutely dumbfounded and slightly blushing.

He was known as one of the playboys in their department, and this was the first time he got outplayed. 

~ ~ ~

“Where’s that damn bathroom?” He asked while swaying around the bar. He ignored the stares he was getting from the other seniors and proceeded to walk outside the bar.

“Maybe it’s here.” He said and just as he stepped outside of the door, he slammed into somebody. Due to the impact, Gulf felt like he was falling to the ground as the world spun around.

Before his back even touched the ground, he felt a muscular arm on his waist.

“Are you alright?” A deliciously sounding voice asked as Gulf slowly looked up. He felt like he was melting in the older man’s arms as he just felt so comfortable.

It kind of felt like being wrapped around his favorite warm comforter.

“Excuse me, are you okay?” The man repeated. When Gulf finally came face-to-face with the older man, he felt himself pause. Then he slowly slurred out,

“How’d you get out my phone, _Daddy Mew_?”

#### ~~~


End file.
